Storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs) and solid state storage devices (SSDs), can comprise various storage media where data can be stored. At least some storage devices (such as some solid state storage devices (SSDs) and some shingled magnetic recording (SMR) storage devices) organize data into multiple storage zones. Some such storage devices can have storage zones where data can be stored using different recording formats. For example, a zoned storage device comprising a magnetic disk can store data in one zone using a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) format and can store data in another zone using an SMR format. In at least some cases, a host computer connected to a storage device can specify a storage location in the storage device where data transmitted from the host computer to the storage device should be stored. The host computer can maintain a mapping table where various data are mapped to physical storage locations, such as zones, in a storage device where the data are stored.